


【翻译】流言有害

by raojia



Series: 钟表匠系列 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Cardverse, M/M, Royalty, Series, possessive alfred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 宫中有流言称，国王与王后不再相爱了。“有别的男人想要我，这让你生气了吗？”“当然。”他说道，说的如此轻易，如此简单。“所以为什么？”“因为你是我的。”流言永远真不了。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 钟表匠系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402639
Kudos: 14





	【翻译】流言有害

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441801) by [mandathegreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandathegreat/pseuds/mandathegreat). 

> 作者注：一个《钟表匠》的小番外。
> 
> 在本篇中，阿尔弗雷德28岁，亚瑟29岁，彼得4岁。

亚瑟笑了，声音足够所有待在御座厅里的人听清，他能感受到那些投之于他的视线，更能感受到那注意力瞬间就温暖了他的皮肤。他的议员朋友似乎为此很是愉快，飞快的记下了亚瑟——不，是王后，会因他的笑话而感到有趣。

但是事实上，亚瑟只是在装着对这个可能比他大一点儿的男人感兴趣，因为身份，外貌，或者随便什么他正在闲扯的东西都行。亚瑟很清楚他们宫中的宾客们也相信了那个流言：国王与王后不再相爱了。实际上，还有些人说他们其实从没相爱过。

那根本就是某种策略，人们说，风暴法师显然是不满足于他曾经的地位，他是为了更多的权力才同阿尔弗雷德王子——现在是国王了——订婚的，而这使他成为了王后。

眼下，他面前的这位绅士（亚瑟这辈子都没记住过他的名字）显然变得更大胆了，他俯身凑近王后，轻抚着亚瑟的肩，呼吸几乎要喷到他的脸上，而他背后的两道视线，好吧，是怒视——国王终于注意到了这边，终于。

他眼前的男人轻笑起来，说真的，亚瑟只觉得他这样子实在乏善可陈，而他却还让自己的手从亚瑟的肩上一路滑到了他的小臂，轻声道“陛下，我听说您在这宫殿里非常寂寞，或许，我是说或许，如果我留下来的话，我能够让您感到不再孤寂。”

在那个瞬间，亚瑟看上去完全失语了，因为是的，他就是一直在等，等着——来了，总算来了。

“抱歉打搅，先生。”阿尔弗雷德的脸上挂着一抹微笑，但亚瑟清楚他的秉性，实际上，他的眼睛里就一清二楚的写着：他正怒火中烧。

“陛下！我能为您做些什么吗？”那位绅士的眼睛瞪大了，在国王面前，他看上去更像一条忠诚的小狗而不是人。

“我得跟王后谈谈。”他用的是短句，简明，而且扼要。

“当然，陛下。”他说着退后了一步。

“单独。”阿尔弗雷德道，他几乎是把亚瑟给拽进了御座厅旁的小隔间，而门在他们背后被甩出一声巨响。

下一秒他的背就被压在了宫殿冰冷的大理石墙上，他几乎都要习惯这种感觉了，因为阿尔弗雷德总是喜欢把他推到墙上，但这是，亚瑟思忖着，他们自己的事儿。

尽管这或许并不高雅，对国王和王后来说尤其。

但亚瑟根本不在乎。

“你他妈的在搞什么，亚瑟！？”就是这个。阿尔弗雷德的面孔因为愤怒儿扭曲，笑容也已经转为了怒容，蓝色的眼睛酝酿着恼怒的狂风骤雨。

“怎么了，亲爱的，你在说什么？”亚瑟可能确实有有点儿说过了。*

*“What ever do you mean, love?” Arthur was maybe being mean.  
**mean做形容词可表示无法无天。

“你默许了！那只老鼠差点就把你摸了个遍，认真的，亚瑟？这就是你逼我发疯的方式吗？”阿尔弗雷德的手臂贴在他的颊侧，胸膛也紧贴着他的，人体牢笼，亚瑟想着。

亚瑟本想再多撩一会儿的，但是现在，他却不想再玩儿了。

“他以为流言是真的。他们都是。”阿尔弗雷德的表情迅速转怒为忧，变得甚至有点儿太快了。

“看在老天的份上，亚瑟，它们只是流言！谁在乎那些无聊的老八卦们说什么？！你明知道真相的！我爱你，一直都爱你，真心真意的爱你。”阿尔弗雷德说着，有力的手臂圈环住他，把他拉近自己的怀抱，让他的脸贴着自己的脖颈。

“彼得的伙伴们都是宫里的孩子，我担心他也会听见这些，我可不希望他抱着我们并不相爱的念头长大。”

阿尔弗雷德稍微退开了些，或许那句话激起了他太多共鸣。

“你是对的，我也不想。”阿尔弗雷德的吻太粗暴也太急切了，但亚瑟欢迎这些，他抓起他昂贵的夹克，试图将自己的手指缠绕进他金黄的发，直到他意识到国王仍还戴着他的王冠。

阿尔弗雷德渐渐也开始变的焦躁了——他从来不是一个耐烦的人，尤其是事关亚瑟的时候。他扯下自己的夹克，拉上他的衬衫，拽下他的裤子直到王后整个乱成一团，而亚瑟则想把他推开。

“你在干什么，阿尔弗雷德，我们的客人可就在房间外面！”

然后他得到了一个颇有些自得的笑，哦，天哪，别他妈是这种笑，阿尔弗雷德这么笑就意味着他得有麻烦了——那种会害得他走不稳路的麻烦（而在其中某一个值得纪念的场合，他他妈的还怀孕了，尽管那比起麻烦，更多的却令人赞叹）。

“可是，要消灭流言的话，难道不是创造另一个流言最为有用吗？像‘国王和王后甚至不能让他们的手贴在一起——他们甚至会在御座厅里做爱。’”

这一刻，亚瑟已经完全意乱情迷，“我爱你。”

“你确定？我现在可以去把那个家伙给你找来——就那个你刚才看上去很感兴趣的。”

“亲爱的，除你以外我对任何人都不感兴趣。“有别的男人想要我，这让你生气了吗？”

“当然。”他说道，说的如此轻易，如此简单。

“所以为什么？”

“因为你是我的。”

接着他们重又开始，嘴唇撞上嘴唇，双手不断拉扯着对方的衣物，直到阿尔弗雷德可以在咬着他脖子的同时将两根光滑的手指挤进他的体内，力道大的让亚瑟不由自主的高喊起他的名字。

他的腿紧紧的环在阿尔弗雷德身上，脊背则紧贴着墙，他清楚阿尔弗雷德喜欢看着自己被他进入的瞬间（终于），而他试图控制住自己的目光，但可惜失败了，而当他的目光最终带着餍足的欢愉回转回来的那刻，神啊，它们是那样的完美，那样的美好。

阿尔弗雷德凑近他的身体开始抽插，用牙齿轻咬着他的耳廓，在短暂的停顿后，开始了他床帏间的下流言语。

“除我以外再没人能对你做这些，你是我的，告诉我你是我的。”

“哦，天啊，啊——阿尔弗雷德，我是你的。”他一遍又一遍的说道，直到他最终只是无意义的倾吐着那些单词，随着阿尔弗雷德越来越快也越来越用力的抽插，只感觉自己的体内逐渐饱胀起来，直到他再也不能承受，高潮来临，连到视野都泛起了白光。

他能感到阿尔弗雷德在他射精前又重重的顶了一次，两次，然后一阵湿热的感觉浸润了他的体内。他们一道从墙上滑了下来，在原地待了一会儿，等着高潮的余韵从身体上褪去。

亚瑟靠在阿尔弗雷德身上，脊背贴着胸膛，当他感到阿尔弗雷德手指正描摹着那道取出彼得时留下的伤疤的时候，他放松的叹了口气。就是在这些微妙的小小时刻，他能充分的明白阿尔弗雷德到底有多爱他，而他又有多爱阿尔弗雷德，以及他们这个在一片混乱中搭建起来的，小小的家。

最后，他们重新穿好衣服，尽可能的把自己收拾体面——尽管他们的衬衫已经破了，而且外套上到处是可疑的污渍。他们尽可能骄傲的走回御座厅，却多少有些惊讶的发现，那里除了眉头紧皱的王耀骑士外空无一人。

“你们两个没有自尊吗，我还以为你们已经不是小孩儿了呢。”

阿尔弗雷德笑了，“可那有什么好玩儿的。”

王耀叹了口气，领着他们走出门去，“明天又该有流言了。”

而亚瑟轻扬了下嘴角，“哦，我们就盼着它呢。”

当他们走向他们共同的卧室的时候，他们的手牵到了一起。


End file.
